You are mine!
by Lavenz Aru
Summary: Lavi.. Aku tak menyangka ternyata kamu tega berbuat itu padaku". Udah lama banget ni gak update. giliran update gembel banget. yaoi. oOC. dan ngawur..
1. A Drama

**Aaaa.... Akoh ada masalah dengan kemampuankoh dalam memainkan FFN ini.. T_T**

**Nyaaahhhh.. Fic yang lain.. **

**Mari kita bayangkan bila semua pemain DGM itu berada di dunia yang modern! Hahahahay.  
Oke.. Allen with an uniform! Nyaknyaknya... Caution : Full lemon! Hohohohoo.. *pervert face... digeplak***

**Thanks for aya-chan 4 da support n ide. eeengnngngngngngngn... Gimana cara repiu???**

- - - - - - -

Bel istirahat berbunyi

Semua anak - anak keluar dari kelasnya

Allen yang saat itu sudah lapar berat, berlari menuju kantin dan memesan banyak makanan

"Yooo.. Allen"

Lavi melambaikan tangannya. di sampingnya, Leenalee dan Kanda pun sedang menikmati makanannya

"Hai.. Laper banget"

"Seperti biasa ya Allen" Leenalee tersenyum melihat tingkah Allen

Pesanan datang. Allen langsung melahapnya

"Uhmm.. Nashi ghoreng ini enakh bangeth.. Lalu ayah ghorengnya jugha.."

Kanda yang merasa terganggu, tiba - tiba menggebrak meja "Diam kalau lagi makan, Baka Moyashi!"

"It's Allen!" Allen tak kalah sewotnya

"Mine.. Mine. Selalu saja begini"

"DIAM KAU TEME USAGI"

Kanda kehilangan nafsu makannya. Ia lalu berdiri dengan kasar, menyebabkan gunungan piring milik Allen oleng, dan kemudian jatuh menimpa Allen

"He.. Helep.. Helep.. Kelelep.. Eh tolong.. Kanda..."

Kanda menoleh sejenak, kemudian Ia pergi meninggalkan Allen yang masih tertimpa gunungan piring makanan

"Baka Moyashi" Senyum Kanda, sinis

"Daijoubu Allen?"

"Daijoubu pala lu! Cepat tolong aku"

Lavi segera menolong Allen dari tumpukan piring yang menimpanya

"Kanda.. ayo minta maaf" teriak Leenalee

Namun suaranya tak didengar oleh Kanda. Ia malah memilih tempat duduk yang jauh dari mereka bertiga

"Sudah tak apa - apa, Leenalee"

"Memang sudah nasibmu, Moyashi" Lavi menutup wajah Allen dengan tangannya

"IT'S ALLEENNN!"

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

Malam tiba, anak - anak kembali ke kamarnya masing - masing

Asrama itu menjadi sunyi

Namun malam itu, Allen tak dapat memejamkan matanya

"Aaakkhhh... Aku tak bisa tiduurrr.. sepi sekali"

Allen menutup wajahnya dengan bantal, tiba - tiba terdengar suara yang ia kenal

"Kenapa Allen?"

"Gyaaaa"

Allen terkejut. Lavi sudah ada di dalam box, entah kapan ia masuk ke dalam box itu

"Lavii!! Ngagetin aja. ngapain kamu disitu?"

"Untuk bertemu kamu"

"Heee?"

Lavi keluar dari dalam box dan duduk di sebelah Allen

"Besok ada pemilihan peran untuk drama kan?"

"Drama apa?"

"Drama untuk festival. pasti kamu tertidur lagi saat Reever-sensei menjelaskan"

Allen nyengir tanpa dosa. Gara - gara insomnianya kambuh, ia selalu dimarahi oleh gurunya karena tidur di tengah pelajaran

"Malas..."

Allen membenamkan wajahnya di lengan Lavi

"Besok kamu gak boleh bolos. aku penasaran dengan hasil..." Lavi tak melanjutkan kalimatnya

Dilihatnya, Allen sudah terlelap. Lavi menggelengkan kepalanya, kemudian menidurkan Allen di tempat tidur

"Allen.. tentram banget kalau lagi tidur.. kayak anak kecil"

"La..vi.."

Allen mengigau. wajah polosnya tersenyum

Dipandanginya wajah polos yang tertidur dengan tenangnya. Ia baru menyadari, bahwa orang yang ada di depannya itu amat ia sayangi.

Lavi mengelus rambut putih Allen. Rambut putih itu membuat Allen terus tertekan dengan cap "anak terkutuk". Namun di mata Lavi, rambut Allen begitu indah.

Kemudian ia mengecup leher Allen hingga berbekas. "Itulah kutukanku untukmu, Allen sayang"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Oke.. sekarang kita mulai pemilihan untuk drama festival ini. silahkan kalian maju satu persatu untuk mengambil kertas ini"

Reever menjelaskan semuanya di depan. Kemudian ia memanggil satu persatu

"Allen.. kamu berharap untuk jadi apa?"

"Entahlah..."

"Allen" Reever memanggilnya

Allen mengambil kertas dengan malas. Kemudian ia membaca isinya

Seketika, ia menjerit histeris

Anak - anak memandangnya dengan pandangan heran

"Ada apa, Allen-kun?"

"Ti.. tidak mungkiiinnn"

Reever membaca isinya. kemudian ia berusaha untuk menahan tawanya

"Reever-sensei.. ada apa?" Lavi yang penasaran segera maju ke depan dan membaca kertas tersebut

-Princess-

"Hufff... Hahahahahahahahahaha" Lavi tak dapat menahan tawanya

Allen cemberut dengan wajah seperti ikan fugu "Puas kamu Lavi!"

"Eps... Lalu siapa yang jadi pangerannya?"

"Belum ada"

Lavi tersenyum. Ia berharap agar orang itu adalah ia sendiri

Namun nampaknya, puous sampai di situ *taelah*

"TIDAK MUNGKIIINNN"

Kini gantian, Lavi yang berteriak histeris

Inilah hasil dari pemilihan itu :)

- Princess : Allen

- Prince : Kanda

- Witch : Leenalee

- Figuran : Lavi

Sesaat kemudian, Lavipun jatuh pingsan

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

Singkat cerita, latihan pun mulai mereka lakukan

Lavi dengan tampang kesal mengajukan untuk mengganti perannya, namun ditolak mentah - mentah oleh Reever-senseinya

"Plis dooong Reever-sensei.. Aku mau jadi pangerannya" Ujar Lavi dengan tampang dibuat sememelas mungkin

"Tidak! Bukankah peranmu bagus? Jadi apa?"

"JADI POHON NATAL LU BILANG BAGUS? BAGUS DARI HONGKONG!"

Reever terdiam. "Emang gue masukin peran pohon natal ya?" Ujarnya dalam hati

"Ayolah Reever-sensei.. Saya doakan supaya seret jodoh deh"

"Baka! Lu nyuruh gue jadi perjaka tua?! Gak! Gak! Sekali tidak tetap tidak!"

Lavi keluar ruangan dengan wajah kecewa

"Sial.. kenapa harus Yuu-chan yang jadi pangerannya" Lavi membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi di drama tersebut. Allen dengan gaunnya, memeluk Kanda, kemudian menciumnya

"Tidaaaakkkkk"

"Berisik kau Baka Usagi!"

Di belakangnya, Kanda sudah menodongkan Mugennya di leher Lavi

"Aiaiaia.. Ampuunnn... Nggg? Pedang itu?"

"Untuk drama! Dan sekarang bisa gak kau diam sedikit!"

Lavi speechless... Kemudian ia mendapat ide bagus

Senyumannya kini seudah selebar daun pintu. Lebar banget

Kalau di anime - anime *emang ni bukan anime?*, pasti telinga dan buntut iblis muncul dengan suara "Khu khu khu" yang menyeramkan sebagai bakground

_  
Festival sekolah Allen pun tiba

Semua tampak meriah dengan hiasan dan stand dimana - mana

Saat itu, Allen sedang berada di ruang ganti. Ia masih memandangi kostum yang akan ia kenakan nanti

"Apa - apaan ini!"

"Hoy Allen-kun, cepat ganti bajunya!"

"Tapi..."

Reever menarik tangan Allen agar ia keluar. pandangan anak - anak kini tertuju padanya

"Ka.. kawaiii" Reever memandang Allen tanpa kedip

"Sekali lagi kau bilang gitu, kubunuh kau!" Allen sudah siap dengan pisau di tangannya

"A.. Ampun ampun.. Oke.. semua harap siap di atas panggung. Kanda.. dimana anak itu.."

Allen dengan wajah kesal naik ke atas panggung. Gaunnya yang panjang membuatnya sulit untuk berjalan

"Ayo mulai, Allen-kun" Lenalee sudah siap dengan kostum nenek sihirnya *sangat cocok sodara2! -digebugin fans Lenalee-*

"Kanda mana sih.. Lho? Kamu...." Reever garuk - garuk kepala, kemudian ia akhirnya mengangguk tanda setuju

Drama dimulai..

"Kenapa aku harus berada di sini? Tak adakah yang mau menolongku?" Allen memaksakan suaranya agar terdengar seperti perempuan

Saat Allen dipaksa untuk menjadi korban bagi nenek sihir untuk memperpanjang umurnya, datanglah sang pangeran untuk menolongnya

"Oh pangeran.. sudah lama aku me..." Belum selesai Allen mengucapkan dialognya, pangeran itu memeluknya dengan erat. Allen bengong.. "Ka.. Kanda.. Kok gak seperti di dialog?" Wajah Allen memerah

Reever segera memberi tanda agar terus melanjutkan dramanya. Allen hanya mengangguk pasrah

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan untuk berterima kasih padamu?"

Sang pangeran kemudian mendekatkan wajahnya. Allen berusaha untuk menekan gemuruh jantungnya yang kencang

----------------------------------------------------------------

***Apa yang akan terjadi? Lanjutaaannnn.. TBC! Hakakakakaka***

**- - - - - - - -- ------------------------------------------  
**

**Ok.. pendek.. garing.. dan gak jelas,,, Hohohohoho.... harap maklum.. amatiran... :3**

**repiu dong.. :D sumbangi ide... :D  
**


	2. I'm Jealous

**Yak.. Disetiap scene pasti ada itunya. walau gak parah. jadi jangan bosen ya ngeliatnya. Sedikit OOC**

**Disclaimer : Tentunya orang keren yang punya ide cemerlang untuk bikin cerita ini.. :D**

**Seperti biasa, penuh dialog.. --"**

**Setelah itu, repiu pleaseeee... :3**

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - -**

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan untuk berterima kasih padamu?"

Sang pangeran kemudian mendekatkan wajahnya. Allen berusaha untuk menekan gemuruh jantungnya yang kencang

Tiba - tiba....

Lampu ruangan mati! Para penonton riuh. Reever mencoba untuk menenangkan semuanya

"Ka.. Kanda.. lepasin dong" Allen berbisik karena saat itu ia masih dipeluk erat

"Aku gak akan menyerahkan kamu pada siapapun, my hime"

Setelah mengucapkan itu, Allen digendongnya dan dibawa keluar, menghilang di tengah kegelapan

Allen masih meronta - ronta, sementara pelukan itu semakin kuat. Kini Allen baru menyadari bahwa orang yang menggendongnya itu bukan Kanda. Paras tubuhnya, wanginya -cieileh-, dan gerak - geriknya itu bukan seperti Kanda. Lalu apa wujud asli sang pangeran yang ditutup topeng itu?

"Kamu akan tau nanti"

Hanya itu kata - kata yang keluar dari mulutnya

Allen tak dapat berbuat apa2 lagi. Ia pasrah dan akhirnya memejamkan matanya

Tak berapa lama, Allen merasa angin dingin bertiup kencang. "Ini.."

Ketika Allen membuka matanya, ia sudah berada di atas atap gedung sekolah

"Sekarang katakan, siapa kamu?"

Pangeran itu tersenyum. Dengan penasaran, Allen membuka topeng yang dikenakan orang itu

Terlihat rambut merah dan wajah yang tersenyum lebar di balik topeng

"La.. Laviii!!!" Dengan wajah tak percaya, Allen menjerit. Jeritannya melengking hingga membuat telinga Lavi sakit

"Ukkhh" Lavi melepas gendongannya, menyebabkan Allen jatuh terduduk

"I.. itaii... KONO BAKA USAGIIIII!". Allen memaki - maki sambil mengelus pinggangnya yang nyeri. Wajahnya dibuat sekesal mungkin.

Lavi kembali tersenyum. Kemudian Ia segera menggenggam tangan Allen dan mengecupnya. "Bagaimana dengan malam 'pertama' kita, hime?"

Wajah Allen mendadak merah padam. "Ma..."

Dengan senyum yang kini lebih terlihat seperti seorang 'hentai' -dirajam Lavi-, Lavi menutup mata Allen dengan tangannya, kemudian mendekatkan bibirnya ke bibir Allen

"La..vi.. hmmhhh"

Allen tak dapat berbicara. Ia hanya dapat merasakan, bibir Lavi yang mengecup bibirnya dengan lembut

Lavi memeluknya erat. Tangannya kini telah membuka kancing gaun yang dikenakan Allen

"Ja.. Jangan.. La.. Nngghh.."

Tangan Lavi membuka gaun atas Allen, perlahan. "Kulitmu halus sekali, Allen sayang"

Allen terdiam, lebih tepatnya, ia tak dapat berkata apa - apa lagi karena kini tubuhnya sudah dikuasai sepenuhnya oleh Lavi dengan pelukan yang begitu kuat, Allen tak dapat bergerak bebas

Lavi tersenyum nakal. Sama nakalnya saat Ia menjilati leher Allen hingga basah. Ia juga melihat 'mark' yang ia pernah lakukan ketika Allen tertidur belum hilang.

"Ke.. Kenapa?" Allen yang salah tingkah, menyadari bahwa Lavi sedang memandangi lehernya, ia kemudian berteriak "Ini pasti ulah Kamu kan? Saat aku ganti baju pagi itu, aku melihat tanda merah ini di leherku, tepatnya di dekat pundak. Padahal sebelumnya tanda ini gak ada. Pasti kamu kan yang membuatnya?".Allen kesal. Ia tak dapat membayangkan kalau tanda itu dilihat oleh guru atau teman - temannya. Pasti urusannya semakin panjang.

"Hehe.. Tanda sayang..." Ujar Lavi sekenanya. "Oh ya. Kau tau Allen, mengapa aku nekad menyekap Kanda hanya untuk peran ini?" "Apa? Kamu menyekap Kanda? Sekarang Kanda di mana???" Allen cemas. Berarti Kanda berada di ruang penyekapan itu selama 3 jam lebih karena drama yang ia mainkan itu durasinya 2 jam. Plus dengan acara - acara lein sebelum drama itu

"Di ruang ganti. sekarang pasti sudah ada yang menolongnya. tenang saja. kamu khawatir ya?"

"Gimana tidak! Anak orang koid gimana?". Allen panik. Terbayang di benaknya, sosok Kanda yang tiris karena penyekapan tak bermoral itu. Dan kalau sampai Kanda mati, Allen takut arwah Kanda datang menghampirinya sambil berkata "Apa salah gue? Apa???". Ups.. Allen segera menggelengkan kepalanya, menepis bayangan yang membuatnya bergidik.

Lavi mengecup leher Allen hingga berbekas. "Aku cemburu, Allen"

"La..vi.." Wajah Allen memerah. Namun mendadak, "Ha.. Hachiiii"

Lavi tersadar. Angin yang berhembus kencang membuat tubuh Allen menggigil kedinginan

"Ma.. Maaf.." Lavi melepas pelukannya. Dilihatnya Allen sedang mengatur nafasnya. rambutnya terbuka sebagian, menampakkan kulit pucat dan tubuh mungil Allen.

Lavi memalingkan mukanya. Wajahnya memerah. Ia menyadari bahwa Allen benar - benar manis dengan gaun bunga - bunga itu. "Suatu saat aku pasti akan memilikimu, Allen sayang" Lavi menggumam

"Apa?"

"Ti.. tidak... Ngg... Ayo.. kita ke bawah.. festival malamnya akan dimulai"

"Ke ruang ganti dulu! Kamu mau ngeliat aku ditertawakan anak - anak?"

Lavi menatap pakaian yang dikenakan Allen, kemudian tersenyum penuh rasa geli.

"Btw, gimana nasib Yuu-chan ya?" ujar Allen sambil berjalan beriringan

Lavi diam sejenak. Ia kemudian tersenyum nakal. "Mungkin sudah dibawa nenek sihir untuk jadi korban kali"

"Nenek sihir? Siapa?" Allen berpikir. Nenek sihir. Ia kemudian teringat akan drama yang Ia mainkan itu. "Maksudmu Lenalee?" tanya Allen polos

Lavi tertawa. "Aku gak bilang gitu lho.."

_____

Kanda? Yup.. Dia akhirnya dibebaskan oleh anak - anak setelah mengalami penyekapan selama 4 jam. dan kini, dendamnya pada Lavi begitu besar

"BAKA USAGIIIIIIII!!!! NGAPAIN LU NYEKAP GUE! PAKE ACARA NGIKET GUE LAGI! EMANK GUE KAMBING!". Kanda menghampiri Lavi dan menarik kerah baju Lavi

"Kurang lebih" Dijawab santai seperti itu, Kanda menodongkan Mugennya dan siap - siap mengeluarkan First Illutionnya

"A.. Ampuuuunnnn... Yuu-chaannn... Kita kan temaaannn..." Ujar Lavi memelas

"Huuhhh! Liat nih! Badan gue babak belur! Tanggung jawab!"

Dengan tampang super dodol, Lavi berujar "Emank aku ngamilin kamu?"

"DIAM LU BAKA USAGI!" Kanda kehilangan kesabarannya. "First Illution!"

"GYAAAAAAAAA.."

Dan terjadilah pertengkaran yang kalau nanti saya tulis, akan merusak sistem kerja otak kanan dan kiri manusia - - - - - - - - -- -- - -

"Whaaaa.. ramai sekali.." Wajah Allen berbinar - binar

Malam hari, festival sekolah Allen terlihat lebih indah lagi dengan hiasan dan lampu dimana - mana

"Ayo Lavi, Leenalee, Kanda.. Kita main!"

Lavi tersenyum. Lenalee mengangguk. Kanda hanya membuang mukanya, masih kesal nampaknya

"Aku mau beli ini, ini, itu" Allen membeli banyak makanan untuk dirinya sendiri

"Aku heran, kamu makannya banyak, tapi gak gemuk gemuk ya, Allen-kun" Ujar Lenalee yang heran melihat temannya yang satu ini

"Entha.. adha pharashitnya khali"

"Makan yang bener. tuh ada coklat di wajahmu"

Lavi segera menjilat coklat yang ada di pipi Allen, membuat wajahnya merona

"Nggg.. Ah! Hey.. ayo main lempar cincin di sana!" Ujar Allen mengalihkan perhatian

Lavi : "Ok! Aku gak akan kalah! Aku pasti akan membawakan boneka besar itu untukmu, Allen"

Lenalee dengan semangat semangat 45 x 10 = 450 : "Ayo.. Aku juga mau coba. Pasti aku bisa!"

Kanda : "......"

Dan permainanpun di mulai

__

"Aku duluan yang melempar!"

Allen melempar lingkaran cincin itu dengan boneka sebagai targetnya

-meleset-

"Haaaaa... kenapa gak masuk?" Wajahnya ditekuk, kesal

__

Giliran Lenalee

"Aku pasti bisa. kan sudah kuhitung dulu jaraknya

Dan ternyata...

-Meleset kemana tau-

"Yaaahhh.. kok meleset siihhhh"

__

Bagian Kanda

"Che.. Kurang kerjaan banget"

Kanda melempar cincinnya dengan malas - malas

-masuk. tapi bukan ke boneka, melainkan ke kepala yang empunya toko-

"Woy.. mata lu di mana sih! Lempar yang bener!" Ujar yang empunya toko, kesal

"Kanda dodol". Allen geli melihat yang empunya toko marah - marah

__

Terakhir.. Lavi

"Aku ingin boneka itu..."

-dan.. masuk sodara2-

Lavi girang. Dengan begitu, Ia dapat menghadiahkan Allen sebuah boneka.

Dengan iseng, Lavi bertanya pada yang empunya toko. "Pak, ada hadiah yang lain gak? Tiket untuk honeymoon di Perancis gitu?"

Yang empunya toko : "Kalo tiket honeymoon di kuburan, saya ada mas"

Lavi : "Hah? Nenek lu nyimeng! Gue disuruh honeymoon terus ditonton ama kuntilanak n pocong? Gak dah.. Makasih.. Gue takut ada mak erot di sana. hiiiiii" Lavi bergidik. Dibalas dengan sodokan siku oleh Allen. "Baka usagi"

Lavi nyengir

___

"Hahahaha.. Asyik juga mainnya"

"Uuukkhh.. Uangku habis" Allen memeriksa dompetnya

"Lagian kamu saking nafsunya, main game sampai 10 kali. gimana gak kanker (kantong kering)" Lenalee geleng - geleng kepala

"Sudah.. sudah.. Hanabinya sebentar lagi mulai. Pasang tampang ceria dong" Lavi menenangkan. Dilihatnya jam tangan, pukul 23.40

"Iya. Lebih baik kita ambil tempat yang strategis" Lenalee menarik tangan Allen yang jalan ogah - ogahan, mesra sekali

"Ukh" Spontan, Lavi memasang tampang cemburunya. Tanpa disadarinya, orang di sampingnya pun memasang tampang yang sama dan siap - siap memegang Mugennya

"Ayo, kalian berdua! Acaranya sebentar lagi mulai"

"I.. iyaaaa"

0:00

DUAR.. JGEERR... TRETETETET *Kok jadi suara trompet?*

Puluhan kembang api meledak di langit silih berganti. Menyinari langit yang gelap dengan kilau warna warninya

"Indahnyaaa" Allen yang terkagum - kagum, sejenak melupakan kankernya

Lavi memandang Allen dengan senyum. "untunglah... Sekarang ia gak sedih lagi"

Dilihatnya, wajah Allen yang tertawa bahagia tertimpa cahaya kembang api, tampak bersinar. Lavi memalingkan pandangannya. Untung suasana gelap dan semua mata tertuju pada hanabi. Tak ada yang menyadari kalau wajah Lavi memerah

Dan tak ada yang menyadari pula, termasuk Allen juga Lavi, bahwa ada sepasang mata lagi yang memandang Allen penuh kekaguman, walau kekaguman itu ditutupi dengan raut wajahnya yang dingin

"Allen..." Lavi bermaksud memberi pinjam jaketnya karena ia merasa udara menjadi dingin dan Allen hanya memakai kemeja lengan pendek

Tiba - tiba kaki Lavi terantuk, menyebabkan tubuhnya oleng dan menimpa tubuh Allen. Sepasang mata itu terkejut, namun Ia berusaha untuk tetap bersikap biasa.

"Ma.. Maaf Allen.." Lavi bangkit, Ia menyadari tangan kanan Allen yang terluka. Dengan cepat Lavi menahan darah yang keluar dengan sapu tangannya.

Sepasang mata itu kini dipenuhi kecemburuan dan kesedihan. Namun ia tak dapat berbuat apa - apa selain melihat mereka berdua dengan tatapan penuh luka

- - - - - - - - - - -

Matahari bersinar terang di tengah musim panas. Tak ada satupun awan yang menutupi langit.

Bel tanda pergantian pelajaran berbunyi

Jam selanjutnya adalah olahraga, anak - anak segera mengganti bajunya di ruang ganti

Nampak Allen masih celingukan sambil menggenggam baju olahraganya

"Hoy.. kenapa gak ganti baju?"

Allen terkejut. dilihatnya Lavi berdiri di belakangnya sambil membawa baju olahraga

"La.. Lavi? Kenapa.. gak ganti..."

"Itu pertanyaanku"

"A.. aku... nunggu sepi dulu"

Dagu Lavi mengkerut, tak mengerti apa yang Allen maksud

"Aku... malu dengan warna kulitku yang pucat"

Lavi tersenyum. Ia menghampiri Allen dan kemudian mengelus keningnya "Kamu punya kulit yang halus, Allen sayang"

Wajah Allen memerah. entah sudah berapa kali wajahnya memerah hanya karena mendengar kata - kata Lavi

"Sini.. Aku bantu kamu untuk mengganti bajumu" Lavi mulai membuka kancing seragam Allen satu persatu. suasana di dalam ruang itu sudah sepi

"Ti.. tidak usah.. Lavi.." Allen panik. Digenggamnya tangan Lavi agar ia berhenti membuka seragamnya. Baju olahraganya terlepas dari genggaman.

"Diam, dan ikuti saja" Lavi menahan kedua tangan Allen dengan tangan kirinya

Allen pasrah, ia memejamkan matanya. Nafasnya mulai berat. Ia merasakan sentuhan tangan Lavi di tubuhnya

"Lihat... Kulitmu itu halus sekali. Kenapa gak pede sih?". Lavi berbisik di telinga Allen, pelan. Lavi tiba - tiba menjilat telinga kanan Allen, yang membuat Allen bergetar hebat

"La.. Lavi.." Suara Allen berubah, parau

"Hehehe.. Reaksi yang bagus.. Bolehkah aku lanjutkan lagi?"

"Nggghhh.." Allen kehilangan kata - katanya

"Allen.. Suki.. Suki daa yoo" Lavi berbisik lagi di telinga Allen

"Eehh?" Allen membuka matanya. Lavi memandanginya dengan tatapan penuh sayang, tampak menunggu persetujuan darinya. ia akhirnya hanya bisa mengangguk pelan

Allen menjerit tertahan. Lavi kini mulai menjilati lehernya, bahunya, hingga dadanya

"Bolehkan aku buat 'mark' di dadamu, Allen yang manis?" Senyuman Lavi berubah, liar

"Ma.. Mark??"

Tanpa menunggu persetujuan lagi, Lavi mengecupnya, mengulumnya. Hingga meninggalkan bekas merah di tubuh Allen.

"Lavi.. cukup.. aku.. takut..". Suara Allen semakin parau. Tubuhnya bergetar dengan keringat mengucur di dahinya.

Sekali lagi, Lavi tersadar. Ia kemudian melepaskan dan memungut baju olahraga Allen "Cepat pakai"

"Perhatian.. kepada Lavi dari kelas 2b, silahkan datang ke ruang Kepala Sekolah, sekarang"

Pengumuman dari microphone terdengar keras

"Che.. ada apa lagi ini"

Lavi pergi meninggalkan Allen yang masih terbengong dengan apa yang terjadi padanya. cepat - cepat ia memakai baju olahraganya agar 'mark' yang dibuat Lavi dapat tertutup

"Heh Moyashi! Cepat ke lapangan! Reever udah ngomel - ngomel daritadi!"

Kanda sudah berdiri di samping pintu

"I.. iya.."

Dengan panik, Allen berlari tanpa melihat bawah, hingga ia tersandung kabel dan terjatuh. kepalanya terbentur kursi

"Mo.. moyashi!" Kanda panik. Ia segera menghampiri Allen yang terjatuh di lantai

Allen memegang kepalanya yang terbentur. Matanya kunang - kunang, dan akhirnya menjadi gelap. Allen pingsan di tempat

"Hoy.. sadar.. Moyashi!"

- - - - - - - - - - -

Allen bermimpi

Di sana ia melihat Mana, Cross, Lavi, Kanda dan semua orang tersenyum hangat padanya, namun tiba - tiba mereka pergi meninggalkannya sendirian

"Kalian.. jangan pergi.. aku ikut..." Allen berusaha menggapai mereka, namun tak pernah sampai

Dan pemandangan sekelilingnya berubah, Allen terhisap dalam kegelapan, dan tak pernah kembali

__

"Tidaaaakkkkk"

Allen tersadar dari pingsannya. kepalanya berdenyut

Kanda yang duduk di sampingnya, memandang wajah Allen dengan air muka penuh kekagetan

"Ka.. kanda.." Allen segera memeluk Kanda erat

"Eee.. Eeehhh.. Mo.. Moyashi!" Kanda panik

Allen menangis. ia teringat akan mimpinya. ia teringat akan rasa sakitnya kehilangan orang - orang yang ia sayangi.

"Jangan pergi.. Kanda.."

Kanda menghela nafas. tangannya tanpa sadar membelai rambut putih Allen

"Gak akan ada yang ninggalin kamu, Moyashi"

"Allen! Bukan Moyashi!"

Kanda tersenyum. berbeda dari biasanya, senyumannya begitu lembut

"itu hanya mimpi.. tenanglah" dikecupnya kening Allen perlahan

"Tapi.. Aku takut.. sendirian lagi.." Ia kembali menangis, kini lebih keras

"Jangan nangis... Aku disini"

"Ka.. Kanda.."

Allen menatap mata Kanda. disana, hanya ada pandangan yang penuh dengan kasih sayang, sehingga tanpa sadar, Allen memejamkan matanya

Kanda mendekatkan wajahnya, perlahan, bibir mereka bertemu

"Nnnhh"

Tanpa mereka sadari, Lavi berdiri di balik pintu, bermaksud untuk menjenguk Allen

"Oh Gosh.. Mereka.."

Lavi menahan gemuruh di dadanya. Hatinya sakit. Kecemburuan merasuki otaknya

"Kenapa..."

Nafasnya sesak. Jantungnya berdetak cepat. Lavi berlari meninggalkan mereka.

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Oke.. TBC... :D**

**Oke.. Aneh.. Gak jelas.. Garing.. Itulah saya.. LOL**

**Repiuuu pleaseeeee**


	3. Tell Me

**Yak.. Disetiap scene pasti ada itunya. walau gak parah. jadi jangan bosen ya ngeliatnya. Sedikit OOC**

**Disclaimer : Tentunya orang keren yang punya ide cemerlang untuk bikin cerita ini.. :D**

**Seperti biasa, penuh dialog.. --"**

**Ni amat OOC banget. Karena gak ada keterangan di anime bersangkutan kalau mata kiri Lavi itu begitu. Mirip sama An Akuma Eye. :P -gak kreatif-  
**

**Ini Cuma tulisan seenak dodol dari author yang sotoy dan tidakberperikeanimean. :p**

**Warning! Cukup sadis (kali). Orang yang ngerian mending jangan baca. Yang gak suka yaoi apalagi lemon juga jangan baca. :D**

**Gah.. Ni fic tuh pairnya sebenarnya apa ya. Aku juga gak tau. Ada Laven, Yuulen, bahkan Lavikan!**

**Setelah itu, repiu pleaseeee... :3**

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Ka.. Kanda, pagi" Sapa Allen dengan kikuk saat Ia berpapasan dengan Kanda yang baru tiba di kelas. Kanda hanya mengangguk. Ia sedikit tersenyum pada Allen dan berkata "Sudah sembuh?" Hanya dengan pertanyaan itu, Allen kembali ingat akan kejadian kemarin. Walau itu bukan pertama kalinya Ia berciuman, namun ini pertama kalinya Ia merasakan kecupan hangat dari Kanda yang Ia kenal sebagai pribadi yang dingin.

Nampak ada hawa kemarahan dari belakang. Allen menoleh dan mendapati mata hijau Lavi yang nampak dalam menatapnya. Allen menyernyitkan keningnya. "La.. Lavi? Kamu kenapa?"

Lavi hanya membuang muka. Ia kemudian keluar kelas dengan hawa panas mengikuti langkahnya. "Kenapa dia?" Allen bertanya pada Kanda yang sibuk membaca buku. Ia hanya mengangkat bahunya dan kembali sibuk dengan bukunya.

Saat Ia selesai membaca, Ia menemukan secarik kertas yang ditulis dengan spidol merah. Kanda membacanya sejenak, kemudian meremas kertas tersebut dan membuangnya.

"Kenapa Kanda?" Allen memerhatikan wajah Kanda yang berubah serius. Kanda hanya menggeleng dan segera keluar dari kelas tanpa memerdulikan bel masuk yang telah berbunyi

* * *

Brak!

Pintu terbuka keras. Kanda berdiri di sana. Ia berjalan ke arah Lavi yang menunggunya di gedung olahraga yang sepi. "Apa maksud dari.." Sebelum Kanda melanjutkan kalimatnya, Lavi sudah mendorongnya dan memepetkan tubuhnya di tembok. Kanda yang kaget akan serangan mendadak ini hanya bisa diam tanpa melawan.

"Jangan dekati Allen lagi!" Suara Lavi terdengar serak dan berat. Lavi menggenggam sebilah pisau dan menodongkannya ke perut Kanda.

Namun sebelum Kanda sempat berkata - kata, mulutnya sudah dibekap oleh Lavi dengan saputangannya. Lavi mengarahkan pisaunya ke leher Kanda. "Aku tak mau dengar komentarmu. Aku hanya ingin kamu menjauhi Allen! Atau kau akan tahu akibatnya"

Lavi menyeret Kanda di tiang basket dan mengikat kedua tangan Kanda di tiang tersebut dengan dasinya. "Kau ingat ini, Kanda Yuu" Kanda terus meronta dan mencoba menendang Lavi. Namun Lavi lebih lincah menghindar. Lavi kembali mengarahkan pisaunya, kini kearah wajah Kanda. "Diam atau wajahmu yang tampan ini aku rusak!"

Kanda akhirnya hanya dapat memaki – maki keras. Ikatannya yang kuat membuat Ia tak dapat berbuat apa - apa. Ia masih tak dapat mengerti maksud dari perkataan Lavi tadi. Jauhi Allen? Memang ia harus akui bahwa Ia mulai jatuh cinta pada anak laki - laki berambut putih dan selembut salju itu. Senyuman juga ketulusannya membuat Ia jatuh dalam rasa cinta yang aneh.

Dan saat Kanda masih tenggelam dalam lamunannya, Ia merasa perih pada dada kirinya. Ia akhirnya menyadari bahwa Lavi sudah merobek bajunya dengan kasar hingga melukai kulitnya.

Lavi menjilati leher Kanda, kemudian turun ke dadanya, menjilati darah yang mengalir dari kulitnya yang robek. ia melepas bekapan pada mulut Kanda.

Kanda meringis perih. Namun Ia merasa getaran yang aneh pada dirinya. Getaran yang selama ini belum pernah Ia rasakan. Tanpa Ia sadari, wajahnya sudah merah padam. "Ba.. baka.. lepaskan! Menjijikkan" Kanda menggerak – gerakkan tubuhnya berusaha untuk melepas ikatan tangannya.

Senyuman Lavi semakin lebar. Ia menarik rambut Kanda keras dan berbicara di telinganya pelan "Ini baru sedikit dari ancamanku"

"Che… Apa kau mencintai Allen? Cintai dia secara jantan! Jangan seperti ini! Ayam sayu!" Kanda menggigit leher Lavi keras hingga berdarah. Lavi yang kaget sontan memukul wajah Kanda keras. Ia memegang lehernya sambil menahan perih.

"Gimana kalau kita taruhan. Siapa yang mendapatkan Allen lebih dahulu, dia yang menang" Kanda memberikan taruhan mendapatkan Allen pada Lavi. Walau Ia harus bisa menerima bahwa nanti mungkin Allen lebih memilih Lavi sebagai pasangannya.

"Huh! Gak menarik! Bagaimana kalau.. siapa yang duluan me'rape' Allen, dia yang menang" Seringai Lavi semakin lebar. Ia menjilati bibirnya sendiri. "Kalau kamu gak mau, berarti kamu kalah" Tambahnya.

Kanda bengong. Me'rape'? Seumur – umur Kanda tak pernah membayangkan atau bahkan merencanakan untuk me'rape' siapapun. Apalagi pada orang yang Ia anggap 'lain' seperti Allen. Namun rasa ego dan gengsinya membuat Ia akhirnya mengangguk tanda setuju.

"Oke, mulai sekarang kita saingan! Hmmm.. Nampaknya bel sudah berbunyi. See ya, Yuu sayang" Lavi pergi meninggalkan Kanda yang masih terikat dengan tawa yang terdengar menyeramkan dibanding biasanya.

"Lavi.. anak itu.. aneh.. matanya.. liar dan gelap.. seperti menahan suatu.. kebencian yang dalam…" Kandapun hanya dapat diam sambil berharap ada yang datang untuk menolongnya melepas ikatan di tangan.

* * *

-flash back-

Bel masuk sudah berbunyi beberapa kali. Anak – anak sudah siap duduk di bangkunya masing – masing di dalam kelasnya. Namun masih ada satu anak yang masih sibuk mencari sepatu gantinya yang menghilang entah kemana.

"Aduuuhh.. kemana ya sepatuku. Kalau gak ada, aku harus.." Anak itu mencari sepatunya keseluruh penjuru loker, bahkan Ia rela mengaduk tong sampah yang memiliki kemungkinan dibuang disitu. Namun Ia tetap tak menemukan apa yang Ia cari.

"Ga.. gawat.. guruku sudah masuk ke kelas" Dengan panik, anak itu berlari ke kelas 5-C. "Maaf saya terlambat"

Guru dan teman – temannya menatapnya dengan tatapan heran. Anak laki – laki itu tampak kumal, rambut merahnya acak – acakan, dan Ia tak mengenakan alas kaki apapun. "Kenapa kamu, Lavi?"

Anak laki – laki yang dipanggil Lavi itu hanya menunduk. Ia memainkan jari – jarinya sambil bergumam tak jelas. "Itu.. sepatu saya hilang, Pak"

"Sudah, cepat duduk di tempatmu" Dan Lavi menurut. Ia melirik seseorang yang melambaikan tangan kearahnya. Dihampirinya orang itu dan Lavi yang polos itu bertanya "Ada apa, Jun?".

"Aku minta uang dong. Untuk main di game center nanti"

Lavi berfikir sejenak. Mungkin dengan Ia memberinya uang, anak itu mau membantu dan menolongnya dan menjadi temannya. Lavi merogoh kantongnya dan memberi Jun uang, kemudian disambut dengan tawa keras dari Jun yang mengambil uang itu dengan kasar.

Saat Ia berjalan menuju bangkunya, Ia terpeleset dan wajahnya terbentur lantai hingga bibir dan hidungnya berdarah. Seketika tawa melecehkan meledak. Lavi menatap genangan air yang membuat Ia terjatuh sebelum Ia duduk di tempat duduknya.

"Kamu baik – baik saja, Lavi?" Tanya sang guru yang dibalas gelengan pelan oleh Lavi. Ia memandangi mejanya yang sudah tertulis macam – macam coretan dengan spidol merah dan hitam.

'Go to hell'

'Mati kau anak terkutuk'

'Manusia jejadian lebih baik dibuang aja ke jurang terdalam'

'Demit setengah manusia bermata iblis, kembali aja ke tempat asalmu di neraka sana'

Dan kalimat – kalimat menohok lainnya. Lavi hanya menghela nafas. Airmatanya Ia usahakan untuk tidak jatuh. Ia menghapus darah dari hidungnya dengan tangan kanannya. Lavi merogoh laci mejanya, dan seketika Ia menarik tangannya kembali sambil meringis.

Darah segar mengalir dari tangan kanannya. "A.. Aaahh.." Lavi melihat terdapat kira – kira 5 buah silet menganga di laci mejanya. Wajahnya mendadak pucat karena darah yang terus menerus mengalir dari tangannya yang tersayat silet – silet tersebut.

Lavi melirik Jun yang duduk dua bangku di depannya. Ia kemudian memanggilnya dan meminta tolong untuk mengantarnya ke ruang kesehatan. Namun Jun hanya membuang muka sambil berkata "Pergi saja sendiri. Punya kaki kan, lu? Jangan ganggu gue"

Lavi tertegun. Ia tak menyangka kalau temannya yang sudah Ia bantu ternyata malah membuangnya dan mengacuhkannya.

"Pak, Saya.. permisi ke ruang kesehatan.. dulu" Lavi berjalan terseok – seok. Sang guru hanya mengangguk karena melihat wajah Lavi yang pucat. Ia pergi ke ruang kesehatan seorang diri. Tak ada seorangpun yang mau menemaninya pergi ke sana. Lavi menunduk sedih sambil terus berusaha sekuat tenaga agar tidak pingsan di tengah jalan.

Sesampainya di ruang kesehatan, Lavi memerban tangannya sendiri karena guru yang bertugas sedang keluar. Sakit dan perih di tangannya tak sebanding dengan sakit di hatinya. Salahkah aku terlahir dengan mata seperti ini. Lavi menutup mata kirinya dengan tangan, kemudian Ia pingsan di tempat tidur karena kekurangan darah.

Kesendiriannya membuat Ia selalu berusaha mencari teman berbicara. Ia ingin menumpahkan semua kekesalan, kesedihan dan putus asanya pada seseorang. Namun Ia belum bisa menemukan orang yang cocok. Bertahun – tahun Lavi hidup dalam kesendirian, akhirnya Ia 'membuat' teman bicaranya sendiri.

-End Flash Back-

* * *

Malam hari, bulan bersinar terang. Menerangi langit yang gelap dan hitam.

Suasana sangat tenang. Tak ada suara sedikitpun di asrama itu. Anak - anak terlelap dengan mimpi yang berbeda, mewarnai tidur mereka .

Namun disaat semua tertidur, ada seseorang yang masih terjaga dan memandangi bulan dengan tatapan kosong dari jendela kamarnya. Dialah Lavi, seorang remaja yang kini sedang dilanda kecemburuan, keputusasaan dan kemarahan yang amat besar.

Rambutnya berantakan. Ia kini memegang kepalanya menahan rasa sakit yang amat sangat. Tubuhnya gemetar dengan keringat mengucur deras dari dahinya.

"Kumohon... Hentikan... Jangan lagi.." Lavi bergumam. Suaranya terdengar serak dan nafasnya tersengal - sengal. Lavi memejamkan matanya dan Ia menggigit bibirnya keras. Hingga darah segar mengalir dari bibirnya. Ia masih mencoba. Mencoba menahan emosinya. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya keras.

"Shit! Diam! Berisik!" Entah darimana, Lavi mendengar suara membisikkannya. Suara itu selalu terngiang di kepalanya. "Bunuh... Bunuh saja orang yang menghalangimu mendapatkan apa yang kamu mau..." Lavi menutup telinganya. Bibirnya semakin keras Ia gigit.

"Diaamm.. Aku tak ingin membunuh siapa - siapa... Sudah cukup tadi siang… kau ambil alih tubuhku.. Shiku.." Lavi meremas kain hordeng kuat - kuat. Lavi akhirnya tak kuat menahan sakit di kepalanya yang terasa amat menusuk. Ia memukul tembok berulang kali. Hingga darah dan memar membekas di tangannya.

Seketika sorot matanya berubah menyeramkan. Raut wajahnya berubah - ubah. Menyeringai, sedih, tersenyum, marah. Tampak Lavi amat menderita dengan kondisinya kini.

Dug...

Kepala Lavi beberapa kali menghantam tembok keras. Hingga tak pelak, darahpun mengalir dari dahinya. Tubuhnya kini oleng. Dan Ia pingsan seketika di tempat tidurnya.

Di samping kamarnya adalah kamar Allen. Allen yang mendengar suara benturan keras, segera bangun dari tempat tidurnya, kaget. "Suara apa itu?" Allen memakai sandalnya dan segera keluar kamar.

"Lavi.. Lavi.. Apa yang terjadi?" Allen mengetuknya pintu kamar Lavi, tapi tak ada jawaban dari dalam. Allen cemas, karena sikap Lavi akhir - akhir ini terlihat aneh. Ia lebih sering diam, kadang menggumam tak jelas. Di kelaspun Allen merasa aura Lavi berbeda dari biasanya. Tampak menakutkan.

"Laviii..." Allen mengetuk pintu semakin keras. Ia memegang kenop pintu, dan ternyata tak dikunci. Kamarnya gelap. Sinar hanya masuk melalu jendela kamarnya yang di terangi bulan. "Lavi? Tadi itu suara a..."

Allen menutup mulutnya, kaget. Ia melihat Lavi terkulai tak sadarkan diri di lantai. Allen mengangkat tubuh Lavi dan Ia tidurkan di tempat tidurnya. Allen melihat luka di kening dan memar di tangan kanan Lavi. Secepat kilat Allen mengambil kotak P3K dan segera membalut luka tangan Lavi dengan perban.

"Kenapa begini? Ada apa denganmu? Kenapa sikapmu aneh akhir - akhir ini?" Saat Allen memerban dahi Lavi,tangan Lavi bergerak, menggenggam tanga Allen.

"La...vi...?"

"Allen??? Kenapa kamu ada di sini?" Ujar Lavi dengan suara lemah. Pandangannya masih kabur.

"kenapa? Tadi aku mendengar suara benturan di kamarmu" Allen menghempaskan tangan Lavi. Ia kesal. "Kenapa kamu tak mau cerita padaku? Kalau ada masalah, kamu bisa cerita padaku kan? Kita sahabat kan?" Allen menunduk.

Lavi duduk. Ia memandangi Allen dari atas sampai bawah. "Allen..." Lavi memeluk Allen erat. Allen megap - megap karena susah bernafas akibat dipeluk kuat. Namun sesaat kemudian, Lavi mendorong Allen hingga Allen terjengkang.

Allen yang masih belum sadar akan apa yang terjadi, hanya mengelus pinggangnya yang sakit tanpa mengetahui bahaya yang sedang mengintainya. Allen menengadah, menatap wajah Lavi yang pucat. Mata Lavi tampak dingin menatapnya.

"Allen…" Lavi menahan kedua tangan Allen dan menindih tubuh mungilnya. Ia dengan perlahan tapi pasti, membuka semua kancing baju Allen juga resleting celananya.

"Lavi! Apa yang kamu lakukan?" Allen memberontak. Tak pernah Ia melihat Lavi seliar dan sekasar itu. Ia yang tubuhnya lebih kecil dan lemah, tak dapat menandingi kuatnya tenaga Lavi yang kini sedang dirasuki 'sisi gelap'nya.

Lavi menjilati wajah Allen, mulai dari kening, pipi, juga bibirnya. Ia kemudian mengulum bibir tipis Allen kuat, dan mempertemukan lidahnya dengan lidah Allen. Mereka berciuman dengan liar, dan tangan Lavipun ikut bermain nakal ke bawah.

Allen menggeleng – gelengkan kepalanya keras. Ia semakin tak mengenal sosok di depannya. Lavi yang Ia kenal adalah seorang pemuda periang yang selalu menolongnya saat Ia kesusahan. Namun kini, Lavi berubah kasar, liar dan aneh.

"Ngghhh…" Wajah Allen sudah memelas, memohon untuk minta dilepaskan. Namun wajah Allen yang memelas itu malah membuat Lavi semakin senang untuk mengerjainya. Tangannya sudah gerayangan di balik celana panjang Allen. Ciumannya pun sudah pindah ke leher, tengkuk dan dada Allen.

Allen mendesah tertahan. Perasaan aneh merasukinya. Jantungnya berdetak lebih keras dan nafasnya mulai berat. "Ahh.. La.. Lavi.. Ja.. jangan.."

Lavi mengikat kedua tangan Allen dengan tali perban yang ada di kotak P3K itu, hingga Ia lebih leluasa lagi untuk menjamah setiap inchi dari tubuh Allen.

"Lavi… sadar…. Apa yang terjadi.. ceritakan.. jangan dipendam.. Aku akan mendengarkan semua ceritamu…"

Airmata Allen mengalir. Entah apa yang harus Ia lakukan lagi agar Lavi sadar. Dipandanginya Lavi yang sibuk mencari sesuatu di dalam laci. Lavi tampak kebingungan. Sesaat tatapannya kosong, lalu berubah dingin.

"Ini dia"

Lavi kembali menghampiri Allen yang tergeletak lemah di lantai. Ia menempelkan sebuah silet di pipi Allen. Allen bergidik, tubuhnya bergetar hebat.

"La.. Lavi.. Mau apa kamu?"

Lavi tidak menjawab. Perlahan, benda tajam itu menyentuh dan merobek kulit Allen hingga mengeluarkan banyak darah. Allen menjerit tertahan. Perih, sakit, takut dan bingung bercampur dalam pikirannya. Apa yang akan Lavi lakukan selanjutnya?

Lavi terus menggoreskan silet itu ke bahu, dada, tangan dan perut Allen. Allen semakin kehilangan kesadaran. Tubuhnya sangat lemah karena rasa sakit dan kurang darah.

"La…vi.. ja..ngan… hhh…"

Allen akhirnya pingsan dengan puluhan luka di tubuhnya. Lavi menyeringai puas dan perlahan mulai membuka celana panjangnya. Malam itu adalah malam paling kelam bagi Allen. Ia harus menerima bahwa orang yang telah melukai dan me'rape'nya adalah temannya sendiri.

* * *

**Buset! Mulai nulis yang gak jelas nih saya. *baru nyadar setelah baca ulang*.**

**Kenapa jadi begeneehhh… Tidaaakkksss…**

**Kanda : Author gila Jangan ditemenin!**

**Aru : Monyong! Gue butuh temeenn.. Sama kayak Lavi, gue dulu juga begituuu.. 'meski gak di bully separah itu sih'**

**Lavi : Curhat colongan. Tapi kenapa gue yang dijadiin begini terus?**

**Aru : Cocok aja gitu *ditabokin***

**Allen : Tumben banget ngawur ficnya**

**Aru : Tumben gigi lu. Biasanya juga ngawur. ini lebih ngawur. T-T. gomeennn  
**

**Repiu? Kritik? saran? flame?  
**


End file.
